Carrinthian Core
The''' Carrinthian Core''' is a group of adventurers based in the Country of Trothna. They all live in the City of Carrinth and are the protagonists of the first Campaign Carrinthian Future. They were formed together to sort out the issues going on in Trothna VIA a city-wide poll to select the strongest members of the Core. Together, they wondered Trothna in search of the issues that it's facing. Founding Name The group got the name Carrinthian Core so they could try and recruit other allies from Core's in the Cities that lay across the country. The Carrinthian Core '''was founded by Geif, Summoner of the Clouds. His brother, Michaleus, Bringer of the Balegdeh, made the Dalestrum Core so the Country which their father ran before passing away would be kept safe across every perimeter. Since then, the other cities in Trothna have also formed a core. Every Core is made up of multiple elite members of anyone who resides in the cities in Trothna. '''Other Core's in Trothna * Carrinthian Core * Dalestrum Core * Purest Core * Hillshue Core * Yarthpool Core * Kinsley Core (disbanded) Members The Carrinthian Core '''is made up of six adventurers: * Cassandra * Draco Buraki * Lathai Sylkian * Zasriel Thornfur * Kailen Hawthorne * Erilza Zarathorn '''Alignments The alignments of the Carrinthian Core are as follows: Cassandra is Neutral Good, Draco is Neutral, Lathai is Lawful Good and Zasriel, Kailen & Erilza are Chaotic Good. Roles Cassandra is the Sorcerer and the main spellcaster of the group, dealing as much damage as she can from a distance. Draco is the groups most heavy damage dealer, being a Monk. Lathai is the Cleric of the group, attempting to stay back and keep everyone on their feet. Zasriel is the Rogue, making him the sneaky one of the group. He tries to tip toe around any tough situations. Kailen, the Ranger, is the conscience of the group, acting as the groups talker. He knows what to do 90% of the time. Erilza is a heavy damage dealer, but mainly acts as the groups Tank, as his high HP from his Warlock class makes him more vulnerable to being attacked by enemies. Additional Allies * ? Relationships within the Group The relationships within the Carrinthian Core '''extend beyond being mere companions in the journey to fix the wrongs in Trothna. '''Allies & Friends * The Carrinthian Core * Geif, Summoner of the Clouds * Michaleus, Bringer of the Balegdeh Enemies There are currently very few enemies to the Core, the ones that exist are currently: * The Wanderers: The roaming Elf Clan who is ran by Kailen's Biological Father (who doesn't know he exists). They are also after Draco & his Aunt & Uncle Nabor & Crissaadi Buraki around Coltherstone Keep for the large bounty. * Cassandra's Parents: (Xander & Marlene Coltherstone) They got rid of her at age 4 because she was not a boy and her natural spell-casting abilities appeared to have a 'holy' aura. Character1 Category:Navigation templates